The Jade Mountain Prophecy
The Jade Mountain Prophecy was a prophecy given by Moonwatcher at the end of Moon Rising and at the beginning of Winter Turning, predicting the destruction of Jade Mountain unless the Lost City of Night could be found. This prophecy is described as the first true NightWing prophecy in generations. The plot of the second arc revolves around this prophecy. The Jade Mountain Prophecy Beware the darkness of dragons, Beware the stalker of dreams, Beware the talons of power and fire, Beware one who is not what she seems. Something is coming to shake the earth, Something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice Unless the lost city of night can be found. Interpretations Beware the darkness of dragons, - Beware the darkness inside of dragons such as Darkstalker, Ex-Queen Scarlet, Sora, Icicle, and Flame. Beware the stalker of dreams, - Ex-Queen Scarlet, talking to Princess Icicle via dreamvisitor nearly caused the death of the prophecy dragonets. This could also be a reference to Flame, as he came into possession of a dreamvisitor as well. Beware the talons of power and fire, - Vulture's organization, appropriately named "Talons of Power", and Peril when she burned the scroll, freeing Darkstalker. This could also be interpreted as Princess Anemone when she was allied with Darkstalker, as she is an animus. Of course, another viable option is Darkstalker himself. Another reason it could be Anemone is because of the Talons Of Power ceremony where Turtle makes Anemone an fellow animus. The “fire” part of this probably refers to Peril, as she was the one to accidentally release Darkstalker. Beware one who is not what she seems. - Onyx, as she appeared to be a regular student, but was the granddaughter of Queen Oasis and was working with Vulture to seize the SandWing Throne; or Pyrite, who was actually Hailstorm transformed by Chameleon. It could also be Moonwatcher who talked with Darkstalker and kept her powers a secret. Something is coming to shake the earth, - Possibly Darkstalker (his size, or the destruction he will cause). Something is coming to scorch the ground. - Vulture's SandWing army, or Darkstalker and his army. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice - Qibli's storm (summoned with Anemone's weather bracelets), and the battle between IceWings and NightWings. Unless the lost city of night can be found. - The lost city needed to be found so The Soul Reader could be collected and convince Darkstalker he was evil and provide a chance to defeat him in his hesitance. The Lost City of Night was also necessary to the defeat of Darkstalker due to Foeslayer turning up there and talking to Qibli and (although he didn't know he was talking to Darkstalker's mother). Through their exchange, he convinced Foeslayer that her son was too far gone, and this pushed her to aid Kinkajou to put an end to Darkstalker. Also, the lost city was where Kinkajou was, so if they hadn't gone to get her, Darkstalker would not have turned into Peacemaker. Trivia * This is one of four real prophecies (the other three are by Clearsight and Moon), and five overall prophecies not including Allknowing's prophecies (The fifth is ''The Dragonet Prophecy''). de:Jade Mountain Prophecy fr:La Prophétie de la Montagne de Jade ru:Пророчество Яшмовой горы Category:Prophecies